Final Fantasy: Blood Relatives
by aVioletKiss13
Summary: One day, a dream for one girl turns into reality, setting off a chain of events and a fulfilling a prophecy no one saw coming. What will happen? Why is she here? What is she meant to do? And will she be able to save the world? Set after Dirge of Cereberus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is mah first fanfic! XD Read it OR DIE BY MASAMUNE! Lawl. I worked hard (And so did mah INCREDIBLE BETA READER,** darkangel8694**) to bring this story to you. We hope you enjoy! XD

In this fanfic, Zack and Aerith are alive.

Possible Cloti/Zerith in the future.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVII. Only Eva's character. Cyndii belongs to **darkangel8694**.

* * *

**Final Fantasy: **

**Blood Relatives**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

It was 10:00 at night; I waited downstairs on the living room couch to hear my dad's nocturnal signal: his snore. There - my dad _finally _went to bed, which was good; he wouldn't keep ushering me to get off the computer so he could waste half of _his_ life on there instead.

I went straight to Youtube to respond to all my friends' comments. With a cursory one-over of my background of the pink-haired Yachiru, my favorite Bleach character, I decided I was bored with it. I proceeded to open a new tab and click on Google images. _Hm, who should my background be of? _I wondered idly._ Rikku? Ichigo and Rukia? Sora and Kairi?_ _Yeah, why not?_

I typed in Sora and Kairi's name, clicking open five images. I saw a really cool picture of Cloud in one them. I ditched Sora and Kairi and typed Cloud Strife instead, remembering the last time I typed in Cloud and some clouds came up, I recalled with amusement.

After clicking through another eight pages, I saw one that I wanted, so I saved it and went to a website where I could get the link. I copied then closed that tab and re-opened Youtube. Clicking the "edit channel" button, I clicked on channel design and pasted the link. I resolved to go with an orange theme, because the clouds and the words on the picture were orange. Then I clicked update and opened my channel.

_Finally, it's up! And Cloud is so hot! _The corners of my mouth twitched with humor at the thought of my obsessive infatuation.

Seeing as no one was on, let alone awake, I turned off the computer and opted to call my best friend Cyndii, determining it the best way to wrap up the night.

It rang once before I heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Hello?" a feminine voice answered automatically.

"Hey Cyndii, it's Eva."

"Oh, hey! Didn't know it was you for a minute. So…what's up?" she asked readily.

I shrugged, forgetting she couldn't see. "Well I found a really cool BG of Cloud for my Youtube page," I offered.

"Oh, that's cool," she replied amiably. Her voice distinctly fell, becoming noticeably less eager. "Ergh - remember what I told you about Cloud and Sephiroth? I was thinking about it. Again." She sighed exasperatedly.

There was silence for a moment while I took the time to shudder. "How could I forget? Yeah, now I know what you mean. I came across a picture of them kissing but I didn't notice. I was like, wow, that person did a pretty good job drawing that- _Oh my gosh, are they kissing_?!" I paused slightly to laugh at my sluggish scrutiny. She laughed at me as I recollected a detailed rendition of my revulsion.

"…I was kinda slow there, but I clicked on it anyway…_just_ out of morbid curiosity-" I assured her quickly, "- to see what kind of people would post that and if they support it or not. So there was a story, which I read 'cause I was totally curious, and then o-mi-god they-" I coughed suggestively twice into the phone, "_You know, you know._" Her startled, somewhat disgusted laugh, rang on the other end.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know what I mean; I don't have to explain that," I said somewhat unnecessarily. "That's so gross!" I continued, shaking my head. "Cloud and Sephiroth as a gay couple! People support that?"

"Oh my-? Oh my…oh my _god. _Th-that _picture_-?" She choked out between her snickering. I cut her off, due to her lack of compassion.

"You wouldn't have been laughing if you saw it. You should have seen my horrified expression," I replied sullenly. "I almost went blind looking at it, yet you sit there -"

"Sorry, sorry," She tried to assure me, though she sounded unrepentant. "It's just so funny, imagining your suffering," she snickered, laying on the sarcasm a little thickly as she pictured my dismay. "Though I _may _suffer later, due to nightmares. If I do, well…Thanks for the mental image…" She grumbled sourly. I smirked.

"Sorry," I answered, trying to sound regretful, "I understand. At least you didn't _see_ it-"

Cyndii interrupted me.

"Trust me, the uncensored imagination is much, much worse."

"Let's talk about something else so we can forget that then," I suggested quickly.

"Um, how 'bout-" The flow of words soundly cut off. I heard a faint buzzing on the other end of the phone.

"Cyndii?" I called.

The sound of her voice was abrupt. "Damn, my dad said it's too late to be on the phone." There was a little lament to her voice. She sighed. "Well… I guess I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye!" Shit, I was stuck with that disgusting mental image. It _was _my fault, but still...god damn. Like I wanted to think about that for the rest of the night. I sighed, resigned.

_Might as well go to bed._ I turned off all the lights and moped upstairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed, trying to shove those gruesome images away. I stared up at my ceiling with starry eyes, trying to imagine something marginally more pleasant….

_What would be a nice image to conjure up_?

Immediately, relaxing waterfalls appeared behind my eyelids…They were stunning in their natural majesty. Thinking of that, I fell into a deep sleep. It seemed like I was there, in my tank top and shorts, waving my legs in the little pond the waterfall created. As I leaned onto a rock and relaxed, it felt like someone was behind me. I shook off the feeling and unwound a little more. As I closed my eyes and slackened, I suddenly felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder. I shuddered and turned around quickly, and to my surprise, a familiar face was leaning over me, a confused stare in his gorgeously crystalline eyes.

"Okay," I started as I rolled my eyes. "Now I know I'm dreaming. You don't even exist in the human world, unfortunately."

His eyebrows rose, but he otherwise ignored that. No wonder, it probably sounded delusional to him. "Um, you look…weird," He said rather tactlessly.

"…."

Huh? How did you respond to something like that?

"Uh, you look unreal." It was the best I could come up with. It _was _true. His eyebrows pulled together above those sparkling blue pools of mako. He continued to just stare and stare at me…like I was an idiot…until at last….

"What do you mean?" he answered finally. "How can you say I don't exist when I'm right here? You don't even know me," he stated blatantly, his face hardening with concern and bewilderment.

"Okay, look around. Everything is -"

"What? Normal?" As I looked around myself, everything seemed to bring on new life; it seemed more animated. I turned back to him, cocking my head, mystified.

"No, this isn't right. This can't be. I swear, just a minute ago, everything was—well, I don't know, just—just what I-" I was on the verge of shouting and I sounded desperate. "What's going on? I don't understand. This has to be a dream! You don't exist, you just— what?"

His expression bordered shock and uncertainty. "You look normal now," he said as he arched his brows and crossed his arms.

I pulled my head out of the stars. I chewed the inside of my lip, feeling anxious. "I - I still don't -"

"Come with me." Without bothering to check to see if I was following him, he turned around and walked away. It was only now that I noticed he had his sword, Apocalypse, and was wearing all black, just the way he had looked in Advent Children. It made me blush to think… to think about how _gorgeous_ he was. With no objection here, I scrambled after him in a daze as I watched his perfect blonde hair blow in the wind. Then I started to think about what he said. _You look normal now._ I looked down at my hands. Something was definitely different.

As we left the mysterious forest that the beautiful waterfall had embraced, lots of streets and clumped up buildings made of a black glass-like texture started to pop up. I wondered where exactly we were. The urban landscape shined with beauty as the surrounding establishments reflected the fading sunlight. Many people were walking outside, about to enjoy the nice evening breeze. And in the foremost of it all, or at least were my eyes were immediately drawn to, was one of the coolest things ever: his motorcycle, the infamous Fenrir - all black, shiny, and gleaming – was parked stoically for passerby to admire as they strolled past. Cloud was proud of his motorcycle, and knowing this, it made me wonder if he had parked it _here _because it was a strategic show-off spot.

"Put this on and get on. We don't have all day." He threw his helmet at me, looking annoyed. Probably because my eyes, like my brain, were wandering off. I put the helmet on and swung a leg over to climb on top of his huge bike.

"Hold on tight. You look too small to have ever ridden on one of these before." I locked my arms around his chest and sighed contentedly as I leaned my head on his sword. It was probably a bad idea. _Oh well,_ I thought, shrugging.

By far, this was the best dream I had had in a long time. But a few things bothered me. Even though this was a dream, and a good one at that, where was Cloud taking me and why? Shouldn't it have bothered me that I was complying with this chocobo-headed stranger's will? It should have, but it didn't. Maybe he was wondering why it didn't bother me to hitch a ride with a total stranger. Perhaps he had figured I was going to be difficult. But for Cloud Strife…what wouldn't I do?

_Eek!_ I thought to myself,_ This can't be happening! This dream…I hope it never ends._

He revved up the engines and with a roar, it speedily flew through the streets of our location with ease. Cloud tilted the bike expertly, suggesting many previous hours of endless riding on this. It was amazing, the wind blowing in my face, hugging Cloud's sculpted chest, riding his motorcycle in the FFVII world. I wanted to know if anybody had ever had it better. I really doubted it.

Cloud's irritated shout broke me out of my reverie. "Geez, what's the problem with you girls?! Always got to obsess over guys, God, I don't even know you! _How do you know my_ _name_?!" Cloud yelled, his head turned sideways towards me. His expression was frustrated and slightly alarmed.

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything." Confused, I sat up, trying to reflect; had I said that aloud? I didn't _think _so.

"Yes you did." Cloud's tone implied that he thought I was bizarre. "You said somethin' like, THE WIND BLOWING IN MY FACE, HUGGING CLOUD'S CHEST, BLAH BLAH _BLAH_. Stupid teenage girls. How do you know me?!" He yelled even louder at me, angry.

I gritted my teeth. "First of all, quit yelling at me! I don't know how I got here, and I don't know how to get back to where I came from, so don't yell at me! You don't know me from Eve." I glared at the stupid chocobo-head. "And second, you weren't supposed to here that…I thought I was thinking it…."

"Yeah," Cloud agreed under his breath, "_Outloud._"

I decided to overlook that. "I don't know it Jenova's cells gave you the power to mind-read…" I pondered on the possibilities of what this thing could be. "We must have some mental-connection because you found me….which means we can read each others' minds." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. Cloud looked back at me like I was crazy. But the moment I spoke the words, I knew they were true. I didn't know how, but that hadn't even felt like that was me speaking. "You're… supposed to…protect me?" I continued, stunned. "You have to…while I'm here? No, how can that be it?" I tested the words out. Again, they were true. Which stunned me. And made me worried. What the hell was wrong with me?

I felt Cloud stiffen at my words, his breathing quickening in pace. He shook his head, like he was trying to shake some sort of revelation. Based on what I said? I was just rambling….

But it didn't matter. There was something more important to know….

"How _did_ you find me?" I pondered, half-talking to myself. Cloud remained mute. So he was ignoring me or hadn't heard… I was pretty sure it was the latter, the wind around us was too loud.

"As for the last question…" I spoke louder so he could hear me. "I know you from a video game. Final Fantasy, or FF for short. In the…in my world, we play them, and you're in it. So are a lot of other people, like Tifa, Sephiroth, Zack, Barret, Cait Sith, Vincent, Reno, Yuffie, Hojo, a tiger-looking animal -"

"Nanaki," Cloud automatically corrected.

"Yes, him…and Cid…uh, Shelke, Aerith, and lots of others I forgot."

"That's crazy," his eyes shifted to no place in particular, "I know them all.…" he trailed off mumbling.

"Cloud! THE ROAD!" I shouted as his bike wavered. My body froze in fear, my arms fell limp to my side. Cloud snapped out of his trance as I fell off his bike. I screamed, my eyes bulging, my face twisted, into an expression of crazed fear. A few tears collected in my eyes from the sharp wind….

Then in that moment, my life changed. Time froze, giving me time for the near-death experience to sink in, it seemed, even though I knew I was still moving. I felt like I was seeing into Cloud's mind, his unexplained need to save me made bare. A fire started in him, spawned from an unknown devotion he had for me. In that moment it was as if his life _was_ mine. When we looked into each others' mind, we saw ourselves, feeling like one entity. If Cloud died, right then, I would have felt it. I would have felt dead inside. Not a part, but all of me inside, dead. Some would call it love, but this was far beyond anything the human mind could conjure. Besides, how can I love someone I didn't know? A twelve year old and a…_twenty one year old?_ What was this, anyway?

The moment ended and Cloud flipped backwards on his bike onto another lane and caught me before I touched the ground. His piercing eyes looked intensely down into mine, as I lay gasping and crying in the one arm he caught me in. Getting back on the motorcycle, Cloud held me while he steered with the other. He looked at me with a tense but sincere and apologetic face, like trying to force down a cry. I felt so petite and fragile, my heart pounding in my chest. So was his, of course. I could feel the awkwardness and embarrassment in his head, and I knew he could feel mine. I guess… we share emotions, too?

I tried to say something to break the tension. "You always have to show off. Trying to look_ cool_," I fronted, trying to think as bluntly as possible so he wouldn't see through my charade. He probably did anyway. I felt him call the bluff.

"Heh, I don't need to try. Just comes naturally. Unlike you." He kept his voice light, smirking down at me, before returning his eyes to the road.

Then I became pissed. "You know what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"What?" He challenged, flashing a grin at me. It was really…_sexy. _I ground my teeth together, as that brought a smirk on his face.

"I –" But I paused. As I stared at his growing, perfect smile, I realized I had nothing on him. "…Whatever." I moodily turned my face away from him, glowering.

"You can't say anything bad about me?" His grin got even wider. I sulked even more.

"What's your name anyway?" he went on.

"Why don't you look into my head and find out?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Fine, then." I tried to make some kind if mental barrier to make it hard for him, but it just deteriorated. It was scary, when he peered into my head like it was some open window with air coming through. There was silence while he concentrated, and then –

"Eva?! What kind of name is _that_?" He chuckled, clearly amused. Except that I wasn't.

"What kind of name is Cloud?" I answered mockingly.

He shrugged. "One that's better than yours." I could've sworn at that, my nostrils flared. Maybe my eye was twitching slightly, too. But I was too busy imagining ringing his neck to notice.

He parked his bike on the curb and shrugged. "Whatever. We're here."

Forgetting my anger, I looked around and didn't know where we were. "Here?'" I asked, puzzled.

"If you really played Final Fantasy' or whatever, you should know." He still looked skeptical. I could tell he was trying not to think to hard of whatever freak thing had just occurred.

"Funny, you remember the name though you've never heard of it."

"Funny you would say that."

"Let's just go." He did a double-flip in the air while he jumped off his bike. _Show off. I was still trying to reach my foot to the ground,_ I thought with a twinge of jealousy.

_I know,_ he thought like a smart aleck. I wanted to rip his arm off and beat him to death with it at this point._ Damn, you're a violent one. Feisty too, ain'tcha?_

_Shut up, Cloud. Do even grown men have to act like jerks?_

His silence was all the confirmation I needed. He didn't even have to say '_Yeah,_ _pretty much_' for me to know that's exactly what he meant.

_Will you get off the bike already?_ He thought with exasperation. God, he sounded almost as whiney as my best friend's three-year-old brother. '_Cyndii, my sticker broke!_' he pathetically said one time. But that thought incensed Cloud, which pleased me.

_I'm trying, I can't, I'm afraid to fall!_ I thought in a panic.

_Oh my – you're barely off the ground! Do I have to pick you up like a baby? _He thought and rolled his eyes.

_NO!_ I thought vehemently just as I fell off the bike. "Ow!"

"Get up already, you're so slow." Glaring at him, I got up, brushed myself off, and walked to the door.

"Fine then, be that way."

"I will, to a pissy teenager like you. Are you _even_ a teen? You don't look like it."

"_Well…_" I started to get defensive. "No. But I'm gonna be thirteen in six days so I count it." I added quickly as we walked in.

"Just because you count it doesn't mean it is. Heh, you're just a preteen. And that's just a word to make kids feel older and better about themselves when they're just _pathetic little_–"

I swung around and putting some power behind my right leg, aimed a solid kick in his nuts. The blood rushed to his head as he fell to the ground. Ha, victory was mine, I thought, feeling triumphant.

He looked up and smirked at me. What the –

"Just kiddin'. Doesn't hurt a bit." DAMN! As he stood up I pushed him as hard as I could, launching myself backwards as he stood there, impermeable.

"Well, that was utterly pathetic," I muttered as I kept my distance from him.

"Yeah, you got that right," He replied inconsiderately. Cloud swung open the entrance to the building we were going inside.

"Hey guys, got a new 'friend'. Says she knows us all from a game or something." He said, changing the subject with no attempt at subtlety whatsoever. I could have sworn I heard someone say, "Holy Shiva, they're making _games _about us now? Good lord."

As I entered, I cautiously looked around the bar and saw three people. Tifa, Barret, and Marlene, the little girl. Everyone turned around to nod towards me, which stunned me. I mean, I appreciated them taking it into good stride and everything, but I was confused at the immediate acceptance. Like they all trusted me _already_…without a second thought. Why would they? This just got stranger and stranger.

"Well, that's good," Tifa said genially, but her tone suggested some sort of undercurrent. She was putting wine glasses up on their respective shelves. "…So we can get her settled in too."

I was completely unaware of what she said, but my brain registered something dimly. Something about what she had just said, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Absently, my mind drifted, until Barret's voice intervened.

"Hey man, you _black!"_ Barret was looking at me with shock.

I blinked. "Um, yes. I am. It _is _a surprise." Barret just laughed.

"Man, you don't find many like you s'possed to down here," He explained, with a shrug.

I nodded sympathetically. "Oh, yeah. I know what you mean."

"Yeah, cause you know everything," Cloud mocked me under his breath. But I heard.

"LOOK CLOUD!" I shouted, my hands clenched into fists. "INSTEAD OF BEING A JERK, WHY DON'T YOU HELP ME FIND OUT HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE?!" I felt angry tears start to pool in my eyes.

"There's the door," he said sarcastically, nodding pointedly towards the door. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. I ran out the door. "That's how you get out of here."

I tried my best to ignore that comment while I threw on his helmet and climbed on his bike. I hope he wouldn't miss his bike much. I didn't intend to let him see it again. I felt, rather than heard, Cloud's skepticism, but the fact that he didn't take me seriously angered me. He just didn't care about my fate, it seemed.

_Okay, _I pep-talked myself,_ I have no idea how to steer this thing. Just don't crash and I'll be fine._ I took in one deep breath as I started up the bike, then I sat still, hyperventilating, waiting to move. Seconds later, I felt the pull. I leaned forward a little and focused on the road. It was actually pretty easy, but it was a little hard because the bike was too big for me. I had no idea where I planned to go, just anywhere away from Cloud.

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

* * *

"That's how you get out of here." Eva was already out the door when Tifa reprimanded me.

"CLOUD!" Tifa yelled, "How can you be like that? Go get her!" Her arms folded across her chest angrily and her expression was fierce.

"W –"

"NOW!"

I didn't want to get an earful of it, so I didn't. I marched right out the door. Why do I listen to her? How was I supposed to get Eva back when I didn't have Fenrir? I'd have to walk. _I have no idea where I'm going, just anywhere away from Cloud._

_I can still hear you,_ I reminded her.

_What do you want?! I'm busy!_ She snapped angrily.

I _don't want_ ANYTHING._ Tifa made me come get you, so come back here now,_ I answered.

_No! And I don't think that counts as fetching me if I do it._

He ignored me. _Where are you gonna stay? What are you gonna eat? If a monster comes after you how are you gonna protect yourself?_

…_I don't know._

_Then come on. Just pullover on a curb or something. I'm coming, _I thought. I knew she had complied when her voice entered my thoughts again.

_Walk faster!_

_You're one to talk._

_Cloud, c'mon, hurry up. I'm serious!_

He chuckled. _Uh, I'm twenty-four. Why should I take orders from a little girl?_

As he expected, I took offence. _Well…I'm twelve whatcha gonna do about that? Huh huh?_

_Shut up, I'm halfway there. Hmph, girls. _He thought with irritation, but the thought was a little amused.

_I can still _hear_ you Cloud._

_So…?_

It took a while, and it soon became dark, but Fenrir finally came into focus. It didn't surprise me though that Fenrir had gone quite a distance in a short space of time. And granted, it _had_ been close to sunset when we had arrived.

Eva lifted up the helmet. "Finally, took _you_ forever." I scowled at her.

"Not my fault you ran off. Move over, I'm driving. I _always_ drive from now on. S'my bike. Got it?" She rolled her eyes at me and wasn't really listening. Stupid little girl.

"Whatever, Cloud. Some boys just never learn." I ignored her side comments and drove back to the bar.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

* * *

As we re-entered the bar, Tifa spun around, the crease between her eyebrows smoothing out. She sighed, though there was still anxiety coloring her voice. "Thank goodness you found her, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed. "It's good you didn't go very far," She murmured softly. "That'd be really bad….So…Cloud's obviously said you know us already…I guess we don't need to waste time with introductions, then. Except for you…" She laughed nervously, her hands running through her dark hair. "By the way, what _is_ your name?"

"Eva."

"Alright, then. We'll get you settled in. Um, where are all your things?" She craned her neck, as if expecting to see luggage hidden behind my petite frame.

"Uh, I have none with me. I didn't mean to come here at all. I was at home –"

"Where you should be," Cloud said with a smug look.

I just rolled my eyes and continued. "I was trying to sleep but I kept thinking of –" I pushed the disturbing thought out of my head, hoped Cloud didn't hear it, and lied, "Of FFVII."

"FFVII'?" Tifa and Barret asked at the same time. Both of them had looks of mystification painted on their faces. Marlene looked from Barret to Tifa, then to Cloud, perplexity in her eyes. Her gaze finally shifted to me, and she smiled timidly. I smiled politely back at her.

"The video game I was talking about earlier," I explained hastily, my eyes trailing back towards Tifa, "So anyway…I was thinking of a waterfall…just some peaceful imagery to lull myself to sleep. When I did, I ended up here, and then Cloud found me and we came here and…lots of stuff happened."

"Like what?" Marlene asked.

"Well, we were on our way back here but then I fell off his bike and…it was like…he had to save me…it was crazy…" I trailed off as I read the blank expressions on their faces. "Uh, and then we found out we could read each others' minds and everything…oops I'm going out of order… But anyway yeah. So I'm testing out the fact that…well I think it wasn't just luck that Cloud found me, but it might have been… fate. That he has to look after me. Protect me. But Cloud is just being a jerk and doesn't wanna help me cause I'm a girl."

Cloud fumed in his little corner. He looked away from everyone. "That's not-" he began to protest, but shut his mouth. "Whatever."

Oddly, Barret looked rather pensive."Uh huh," Barret assessed. "Well, there ain't always a sure way of knowin', but I think that Cloud, you gotta take care of her while she here, which is why y'all can read minds and stuff and that's how you found her. Huh?"

"…." Cloud opened his mouth to say something but found himself speechless.

Barret just went on. "So when she gets used to here, that's when she'll be able to get home but –"

"But without her knowing her place in this world, she can't because she's the only one who can get herself home. Obviously, she's meant to be here, she has to do something." A guy who looked a lot like Cloud, but with black hair walked in and finished Barret's theory. Who was that again…Zack Fair! Wasn't he dead? Wait...

"Um, who's that standing behind you?" I asked. He stepped to the side. "Cyndii-? Cyndii!" I started in astonishment, realizing it was really her. I blinked, wondering if I was imagining her. In a daze, I wandered over to where she stood, frozen. "You're-you're here...t-too!" It didn't occur to me that I should have been worried about her getting home, not excited that she's stuck here with me. But she was just as pleased to see me, or least is seemed that way, as her eyes lit up. In a daze, she stepped closer, shaking her head.

"I knew this dream couldn't be complete unless you were in it," She said cheerfully. Zack rolled his eyes behind her.

"That's what she'd _like _to believe anyway," He muttered under his breath. She laughed once, but otherwise chose to ignore him.

She took a step back, cocking her head to the side. I realized she was looking at me with surprise flitted across her features.

"You look different," She assessed, laughing again. She pointed to the others behind us and chuckled."Now we look like them, eh?"

_Wait…what was that?_ Her eyes…her smile was friendly, animated, but…her eyes were…_sad. _Worried. I realized she had been trying to hide it from me.

"I know, I just can't believe that - well everything! Hey, how'd you get here?" I realized, becoming perplexed. "I came here… through a dream I suppose."

"Well, my story is kinda like that. It's a long one. Well..." She sighed heavily then; it was resigned, the way one asked to spend eternal damnation with Cait Sith would sound. A hand ran absent-mindedly through her long hair as she breathed deeply, trying to find the right words….

* * *

**A/N: So it's the end of mah chappy! D: Sooo, you regular fanfiction goers, (and newbies) you know what to do! REVIEW, and you get Cloud plushies! yAyZ! haha. **

_**Please give me your feedback.**_ **Hm, where any of the characters OOC? Anyways, thank you. **

**And even for just reading, thanks. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I decided that my second chappy would COMMENCE ON THE SAME NIGHT! XP

Did that big word make me sound smart? Cuz I am! Lawl. j/k

Anyways, enjoy! :P

* * *

**Final Fantasy:**

**Blood Relatives**

**Chapter 2**:

* * *

**Cyndii's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Gotta go! Talk to you later!" I said sadly.

"Bye!" she hung up. Geez, some sweet dreams I'm going to have. I sighed heavily, back slouched, eyes and mouth drooped.

"Goodnight," my dad said, sounding like an inevitable order.

"Goodnight," I mumbled, my lips barely moving. I dragged myself, shutting the door almost instantly so my little brother wouldn't come in. I changed into a lighter pair of sweats so I wouldn't get hot, then tied up my hair and collapsed on my bed.

_Nugh…Eva may be having nightmares, but not me, no siree,_ I thought sleepily, half awake, half asleep._ Who cares about Cloud and Sephiroth? I'd rather think about Zack Fair anyway. Zack…_ I mumbled thoughtlessly, awake but still in a dreaming state. I was no good at imagining all of one thing. I focused on individual parts._ His hair, his midnight raven hair…his piercing blue eyes…Zack…Zack Fair…_

As his gorgeously unreal image blossomed in my head, my eyes closed, yet I was _still_ awake. It felt like the room was spinning, but my eyes were too heavy to open. _How did I get so tired so fast? Oh well, now I could dream about Zack, so much easier to imagine with my eyes closed…._

Then, the spinning just stopped. My neck became sore out of nowhere. It was black again, then through my eyelids I could see light, but it was shaded, dim. I cracked my eyelids open. At first, the images my brain were trying to process were blurry, lots of yellow, then dim yellow, green, then dim green. Then I saw a tall figure in black, with something gleaming on his back. It was _huge_… it, or he, rather, reminded me of Zack… his sexiness, his huge silver buster sword, he was rather dreamy. _Haha, dreamy._ I thought deliriously. _I AM dreaming. Haha. Dreamy._

I blinked. Abruptly, my eyes came into focus. I was in a forest, with the sun shining, glaringly bright, and the tall figure was… who… Zack!

He turned and looked at me, hands in his pockets, smiling a fake thin smile, while the worry was etched on his face all over it. He looked down nervously, the smile washing away.

I felt so… confused, angry, yet eager. Excited that it was almost tangible, almost as if I was here, and that Zack Fair was right in front of me. If I wasn't thinking this, I knew that I would have been squeeing.

Zack smiled crookedly at me, flashing his pearly whites, as if to be laughing at my fantasies. Which brought on the confusion. How could this be? I should have been at home sleeping, until my overweight father would wake me up in the morning, forcing me to get ready for school. But _no_. I'm here… with Zack Fair…for whatever reason, in a forest….

_Okay, no no no, I'm imagining things_ – I felt something crawl on my back. I sat up and brushed it off. _Ew, a spider! _As far as creepy crawlies went, I hated every last one. I struggled to my feet and brushed myself off, coming to the realization that I was bare-footed. And wearing those ugly sweat-pants. I scrambled to cover myself, of course a useless attempt. Zack smiled again, laughing at my gestures.

I held my arms together and blushed, looking down. Zack fidgeted. A rather awkward moment ensued, and it sure felt real. Zack nor I had decided to say anything for a while now. We were both…nervous, speechless, I guess. Something along those lines.

I probably looked…well not very good right now. All these people wearing all these cool clothes and I'm stuck in these awfully drab sweats. Zack looked…well, _like Zack_. Which required no explanation. But besides the obvious, guilty, like the little boy who stole the last cookie out of the cookie jar, a look that was completely blatant in his expression. I felt like I was missing something. My head cocked to the side in bewilderment.

Speaking of that, why had I been laying on the forest floor? Was he some alien that was disguised as Zack that abducted me as its specimen for its research on Filipinos? ...Unlikely, especially since I didn't believe in aliens. So what then? What was I doing here though? Where was home? Where was I? Why was _he_ here? I wondered. I felt like I was losing my grip. My eyes were wide and staring, and Zack just laughed incredulously, surprised at my reactions.

My breathing quickened, and my limbs began to feel weak, but I tried to take deep breaths, to retain a sense of calm, and yet, I felt distressed. Back to the questions I needed to ask. Was this a dream? Was I really here, and if I was, why? Has this ever happened to anyone else?

I was squeezing my arms so tight I lost circulation. I let them fall to my side, then continued my questioning. I—

"Okay, this is… weird," I jumped a little at his voice. He looked anxious, deciding to speak to me. "Well, uh, I guess you know that…I'm Zack." He looked down and blushed, trying to find the right words to say. Did I say all that stuff out loud? That's unlike me. "So…What's your name?"

"Uh, Cynthia, but my friends call me Cyndii." I answered, then instantly regretted telling him that.

_Why did I tell him that? He could be some psychopath that…well, I dunno. Rapist? Murderer. SERIAL KILLER! Okay, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm delirious, this is a dream, AND I'M AT HOME SLEEPING!_ Moisture started to leak over and spill from my eyes. I turned my back towards him so he wouldn't see. I knew I didn't actually believe that. It felt too real. He looked so real. I then realized that I was actually shouting. Did I shout everything else I think I thought? Perhaps that's why he was laughing.

…I realized I said that aloud too. Oh great, I'm some demented freak that ended up…here, and doesn't know how to think anymore.

My tears became hot. I bit my lip, trying to keep my suffering quiet. They silently ran the length of my cheeks, before falling to the ground.

I wish my mom was with me. I wish I was home, back to my miserable, boring life, even though _Zack Fair_ was here. A literal man of my dreams. But just dreams. _Fuck, am I saying this out loud too?_

I fell to my knees, at a loss for words, just wishing I was home. Zack ran up to me, kneeled down, and hugged me tightly, a reassuring yet uncertain expression on his face. At first I tried to remain stoic. I unclenched my teeth, and instead of the quiet keening I'd been doing, I started to actually weep, turning my face into his shoulder. I vaguely wondered if I had ruined his shirt.

But I knew that if I scooted out of his embrace he'd feel bad, so I didn't. I wanted to be held this way. I'd never literally had a shoulder to cry on. Another first for me, it seemed.

It was a while before I realized that my arms were wrapped around him, and I was hugging him back, too. "I'll help get you out of here, I promise. Let's just go back to the bar and try to figure everything out. It's not safe here, and I figure with everyone else's minds put together, it'd be easier to figure things out. Come on."

I hesitated momentarily, not knowing whether I should trust him. I wanted to, but I didn't know if I could. I didn't look into his piercing eyes, knowing that if I did it would alter my judgment and I'd cave in. I wiped my eyes and held my head in my hands. I had a throbbing headache now.

"I know you don't trust me, but please. I just feel like this is my fault, for some reason, that I should be helping you. Please," he pleaded. I looked at him involuntarily. His face had shame and remorse written all over it. I couldn't let him feel this way, not over me. Nothing was his fault, and I just hated people feeling sorry for me, taking blame for _me_.

"Listen, none of this is your fault." His face became angry but I cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest. I waved a hand warily to silence him.

"It isn't. I can't say I came here of my own accord, but I know you had no business in my appearing here. So just don't feel bad," I added on quickly. My fragile little heart contemplated his remorse, and it made weak tears leak from my eyes again.

He looked at me, that same piercing gaze that not many could resist, playing the guilt card. "Please?"

His question was irrevocable. I couldn't say no. "Yes, alright." I still wasn't sure, but I still had questions that need answers. Where else would I go?

He released me and stood up, helping me up. He placed a hesitant arm around my waist and acted as a crutch as we walked out of the forest. I squinted, the sun still shining too brightly, but the scenery was beautiful. Lots of wildlife encasing the beautiful glass buildings that reflected the sunlight, creating a spectrum. There were many streets too, and many people walking about, enjoying themselves.

"I know, this place is wonderful, isn't it?" Zack sat on his motorcycle and looked to the sky peacefully. I glanced around me once more. It really was the most beautiful place I'd ever been. But it was always surreal things that were the best.

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. I looked to my left. "Hey, is that Cloud's Fenrir?" I pointed to the motorcycle, all black and gleaming, beside Zack's.

"Yes –" Then he paused, and frowned. "Wait, you...know him?" He asked incredulously.

I shifted a little awkwardly. "Yeah. From a video game called Final Fantasy."

I saw his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "Hm...Never heard of that." He looked wary, but he smiled. I could tell there was burning curiosity in his eyes, but he had decided to save it for a rainy day.

"Heh, yeah." I wasn't sure why, but I found it rather amusing that he didn't know what it was, considering it was about him.

It took me a moment to realize someone was missing. "Hey, where _is _he? Cloud, I mean?" I asked, gesturing to his motorcycle.

Zack sighed, then took in another deep breath. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask. It's a long story. Okay. Cloud and I just got check-ups on our bikes so we were givin' 'em a test drive. We rode past this forest just when I saw a flash of a spectrum from the corner of my eye. Cloud said it was probably nothing, but I wanted to check anyway, just in case. I dunno...I was just sorta..._compelled. _It was just a case of overwhelming curiosity." He ran his fingers through his spiky hair, as his eyes went out of focus, and he frowned slightly, like he was thinking.

"It...could've been something dangerous, so we braced ourselves, drew our weapons and ran in." He glanced at me briefly, flashing me a blinding smile, something that clearly indicated that he must have been crazy to have ever found me a threat. He didn't know me very well, of course. But I wanted to snort, but I withheld the impulse.

"When we got to the flashing light," he continued slowly, "we saw a feminine figure, which we later found out was you, walk out, really slow and zombie-like. You still looked like a silhouette because of the light, and I didn't know what you were, so I...attacked you and... knocked you out." He stared downward resentfully. So that's why he felt guilty. I was pretty sure that attacking the innocent went against his policy of…well, protecting them. Plus, he had hit a girl. So he must have felt doubly bad.

"So that's why my neck is sore," I rubbed it a little, rolling my eyes. "Go on."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Where was I? Oh yeah. So when you woke I thought you'd be mad at me and like punch me or something." He laughed nervously. "Instead you were happy then confused, mad then crazy, and then you started crying. And you said a lot of weird stuff out loud. I was too afraid to say anything because I figured I'd distract you from sorting your thoughts out..." He trailed of a little, glancing at me sidelong. He seemed like he had something to say, but didn't know how to phrase it. My head tilted to the side in interest.

"And you looked kind of...different at first," he began in a rush, "But now you look normal. I can't explain it. You just…do." I thought about that for a moment, wondering what he meant. But then something occurred to me.

"Oh. Yeah. I get it. I am in an...animated world, I guess." I examined my arm to see if I was right. Of course I was. He looked down sullenly once more. Couldn't he just...stop?

"Don't feel bad for me," I said, trying not to sound impatient. But unfortunately, it sounded that way. "Yeah, you knocked me out, but I'll get over it." Maybe if I assured him of that, he'd feel better…Or well, I guess not. But I was going to get him one of these days. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly at that.

"I was half-asleep when you attacked me so I didn't feel anything, anyway." I shrugged, but he didn't look convinced. So I decided that since he had given me an explanation, I'd give him one, too.

"I was at home trying to sleep. But I was still half-awake. When I closed my eyes and thought of Final Fantasy, well, actually, you in particular," I blushed and bit my lip while Zack smirked, "I felt...vertigo, yet my eyes were heavy with fatigue so I couldn't open them. The next thing I knew I saw brightness through my eyelids, but then everything went black. I guess that was when you KO'd me," I said indifferently, while he shifted uncomfortably, "–Then everything became bright again, and I opened my eyes. There I was, on the forest floor, and there you were. That's when all the happiness…anger…and confusion, came in."

Zack's expression was thoughtful again. "Yeah, you made me wonder if anyone else could be here. So Cloud went to search the forest for anyone else. It seems like we'd see that light if it happened, but we could've missed it."

"But what if –? By some whack chance, what if...Eva's here?" I smiled hopefully, but then my face fell as the implications hit me. "Ah, wait, that would be...bad... Very bad. I wouldn't want – but well, I'd be happy to see her, but –"

Zack cut in with a question. "Uh, who's Eva?" His eyebrows rose again, his expression inquisitive.

I smiled ruefully. "My best friend." I elongated the sentence. I felt the anticipation, but worry, of her possible arrival, claw at my insides. It was another second before I realized I was frowning and my eyebrows had pulled together.

"That's a...unique name for a girl, I…suppose." He scratched his head.

I laughed. "It's Spanish."

He shot me a strange a look. "What?"

"You've been to Costa del Sol, right?" I asked. He nodded, but his expression was still blank.

"Yes, but how is this Spanish?"

I sighed. "Never mind," I said hastily. "But if she _were_ here, and Cloud found her, she'd just trust him right away. Not that I blame her. She's the impractical, comical one. Not to say she's not mature, because she is, but I am...the more mature and introspective of us two. I mean, trusting people right away has downsides." I frowned then. "It's wrong of me to trust you though. If I didn't know you...then we wouldn't be having this conversation," I grimaced.

He looked rather pensive as he answered. "I see." He nodded, almost as if to himself, before he spoke again. "Hey, we should get back to the bar," Zack added suddenly. "They might be wondering why Cloud and I were gone so long."

"Who's they –?" I began, but then I closed my mouth as the realization hit me. "Oh, wait, never mind. Alright." I nodded, to show I understood.

Zack's expression turned affectionate. "You wear...my helmet. I want you to be safe."

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like a mom. Why do you care anyway? I mean–" I paused. I sometimes had a habit of blurting things without thinking them through well. "That came out wrong. What I meant to say is...I'm not trying to sound rude, I'm just saying, we don't know each other."

He blushed and put his hands in his pockets again. "I don't know," he said so quietly it was almost a whisper. "I just…do. I don't know." It was nice to know that he cared, but it was embarrassing. "Let's go." He flipped the subject. I was glad he did. I had had enough of self-conscious moments for one day.

I humored him and wore the clunky head trap. I thought I heard him laugh, but I wasn't sure. He moved his legs over so he was sitting forward. I put on my helmet and locked my arms around his chest as I sat down. I was too tired to notice my hands pressed against his sculpted abs. I yawned.

"Why don't you rest for a while, Cynthia? It's a little ways to the bar from here."

"Okay," I said in another yawn. I rested my head to the left of his sword, on the dull side, so I wouldn't be cut. I closed my eyes. It seemed like I had an off switch, because as soon as I did, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Zack's P.O.V**

* * *

Cynthia's light breathing was soothing to the heat of the day. I would have thought it'd be cool while riding a motorcycle one-hundred plus miles per hour, but no. The wind wasn't even blowing.

That didn't matter. What matters is that I got her to trust me so I could get her to safety. Wait – why did I think that? She is right, why do I care? What luck fate has given me. Now I have brought it on my shoulders to look after this teenage girl. Or was it Jenova? Does Jenova want something? Or was it luck that once Cynthia thought of me she arrived here? No, that couldn't just be luck. Or the lack of it. No use pondering over this by myself. I should wait for the others' consent before coming to a conclusion.

As I parked my bike, I picked her up. She looked so peaceful, so tranquil, so angelic. Good thing she was asleep, because things were going get ugly.

I took in a deep breath. How was I going explain this to the others? Might as well give it a shot.

I kicked open the doors and walked in. Aerith was standing behind the bar, next to Tifa, meeting my gaze with incredulous eyes, full of questions. Tifa turned around from the bottles she was wiping to stare at me, jaw hanging open. Then disbelief flashed in her eyes. Barret and Cid in the corner, talking amongst themselves, looked up at me, their expressions becoming pissed, about to cuss up a storm. Barret ground his teeth together, and the cigarette in Cid's hand snapped in half.

Vincent's face, as usual, was indecipherable. His ruby eyes just watched, and calmly assessed the situation, his glance flickering between everyone's faces.

Shelke, however, talking animatedly with Yuffie, seemed happy to see another girl around her size, even if she looked younger than Cynthia. There was no hostility in _their _eyes. Curiosity, unbelief, and worry; they seemed to be the dominating emotions. All of their eyes flickered between me and the girl in my arms. As I read the emotion of each face, I vaguely wondered how this many people could fit in this tiny bar.

"Just let me explain –" I began, but was cut off by a chorus of voices.

I understood she wouldn't be received well, due to the fact that the bar happened to be crowded, among other things. "Please –"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Barret and Cid shot off …I was expecting more than that. Not that they didn't look like they had more they wanted to say, though. It looked like they were conversing in quieter profanities in the corner and shooting me dirty looks.

Aerith glanced warily at the girl, her eyebrows pulling together in worry. "She could be a threat," Aerith stated calmly, biting her lip, but I could tell, wanting to believe the best in people. In this girl.

"No, no," Yuffie disagreed, shaking her head, "Zack wouldn't have brought her if it wasn't to join –" But the rest of her sentence was drowned out.

Tifa glared at me, and then at Cynthia. "You brought in some stranger?! What were you thinking?!" Tifa screamed. "In _my_ bar! In these _times_, Zack!"

I understood why she was upset, but I didn't get the chance to explain. As I opened my mouth to protest, Barret jumped in.

"Whatchoo_ thinking_ would be a better question, man!" Barret added furiously, shaking his head in disbelief.

Cid rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Zack brought in some stranger! Knowing _full well _how dangerous it is to let in strangers at this time into our–" Cid started to yell, but I interrupted him.

"PLEASE JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!" I raised my voice above the furious din. Everybody whose expression wasn't grim turned that way. I hated doing that, but at least I had gotten them to shut up.

Aerith, her eyes closed, opened them, glancing up at me with a trite air. She breathed deeply through her nose. "We're all listening," Aerith smiled at me reassuringly. I forced one back and sighed in relief. Finally.

* * *

After I explained everything to everyone as best as I could, they were all thinking. Wondering if they should trust my judgment, wondering if they should trust her. Aerith was the first to speak up. "Zack has always had reliable judgment, am I right?" Everyone nodded. "Besides, I always trust Zack." She joined my side.

Vincent walked over to me quietly. "She couldn't be a threat. She's not from here." To my surprise, Vincent strode over to me. He was one of the last people I would expect to say that. In fact, I had been sure he wouldn't trust her _because _of that. But whatever Vincent's reasoning was, he was standing for me. For her. So that was two.

"Yeah, there's lots of room here! And we'll watch her so she doesn't do anything bad!" Yuffie smiled, unnecessarily excited.

Shelke skipped over to my side. "Oh come on, you guys, lighten up!" Of course Yuffie came too.

"Ugh, another girl," Barret groaned, glancing at Yuffie as he said this. He still stood his ground, his stare not changing at all.

"Well... she is cute…Okay." Tifa's motherly side won her over. She ran up to me and gazed at Cynthia with curiosity. "I would never want to turn anyone away," she whispered quietly, eyes cast down, looking ashamed. "Just that we don't _know her_..." Tifa trailed off, mumbling to herself. She placed a gentle hand on Cynthia's forehead, her expression softening.

"It's unsafe in these times, but she looks so..."

"Sweet while she's sleeping," Yuffie finished, her voice warm with agreement. "Exactly."

Speaking of that, I was surprised to find that she was still fast asleep. I supposed she was a heavy sleeper. Or maybe it was that KO she'd taken earlier that helped. I felt a guilty twinge in my conscious again.

The only ones left were Cid and Barret. Still.

"Please guys, she's of no harm to us. She needs somewhere to stay," I pleaded, turning towards them. Cid shot me a weird look.

"Why the hell do you care?" He demanded, still glancing distrustfully at the girl.

"That's a good question," I whispered, half to myself. I glanced at the girl in my arms again. She was so beautiful, and young, maybe fourteen or fifteen. I couldn't find it in me to cast her away. Yet she could be the very...

"We decided to trust Cait Sith, and we all know how he was a traitor," Cid admonished, disrupting my flow of thought.

"Only at first," I argued, "And I don't see how -"

"And Shelke, she's cute too, but she was really a hell-spawn spit fire we all know as a Tsviet," Cid continued, ignoring me. Shelke glared angrily in his direction. I gritted my teeth.

"Cid, listen to me, it's different-"

"How?" He cried with irritation.

"I don't know. But just give her a chance!" I pleaded, my mouth frowning, a rare expression for me.

Cid shook his head incredulously. "You're crazy," he muttered, taking out another fag to smoke. He lit the cancer stick and popped it in his mouth. As I opened my mouth to protest, to take opportunity of his momentary silence, Barret waved a weary hand.

"Look man, all we sayin' is that it's never good to trust people you dun know well. It's nutin' against the girl, 'zactly."

I breathed through my nose, trying to stay calm. "Barret, Cid. All I'm asking for is a chance. Please."

Everyone watched in silence as Barret and Cid chose to assess this.

They glared at her, Cid sighing exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "Fine," Barret and Cid said at the same time. Cid continued. "Just keep her out of my face." I knew by Barret's look he meant the same thing. So that was it. Finally we could keep Cynthia here. I don't know why I wanted her here, but as long as she's safe…

* * *

**Eva's P.O.V.**

* * *

"And that's it. Zack told me what transpired while I was sleeping." Her face was very serious, her chocolate eyes intense under her puckered eyebrows. "They knew Cloud was looking for someone else, and you didn't arrive here while the others were here, so you're lucky. Barret's decided to accept the situation, which is why he is nice _now._" She glanced over at him, as he shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, man."

She grinned at him. "S'ok."

I blew out my cheeks. "So that's why everyone expected me to be here. That makes sense." I ran up to her and hugged her, for every reason. I would've missed her. I wouldn't have someone to talk to who I could actually relate to. And I might not ever get out of this world. So I could have never seen my best friend ever again. Tears ran down my eyes, and I know she was doing and thinking the same thing. Angrily, she furiously wiped them away, trying to be strong, her teeth clenched together.

"Okay, are you guys done with your little episode here?" Cloud sighed impatiently. Cyndii turned from our ruined reunion and stared at Cloud with incredulity.

"I thought Cloud was supposed to be nice, at least marginally? He helped saved the world, after all, didn't he?" She asked, her eyebrows pulling together. She looked a little disappointed; like she was expecting to meet the kind and heroic Cloud she must have thought he was. I shrugged.

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong Cyndii. He's a self-centered jerk." I tried not to sound bitter, but I was only just failing.

"Self-centered?! I saved your life!"

"With your attitude, I'm surprised I'm not dead!" I shouted back. Zack sighed and mumbled, complaining about us arguing. Cyndii rolled her eyes at him, as if to say _'It's inevitable.'_

"That's why I can't _stand_ kids. Stupid, ungrateful, girls!"

"Oh, so that's it?!" My voice went up another two octaves. "You just automatically hate me because of some past experience with them? You didn't give me a chance! I'm a nice person, and I know how to deal with people I don't like, but you? Maybe I'd appreciate you if you accepted me more! I don't know why I came back, just to hear this?!" Instead of waiting for Cloud to respond, I stomped outside into the dimly lit street and sat on the curb. As soon as I walked outside it started to rain. Of course. Not that it bothered me though. Rain was calming. It'd help me center my thoughts, calm down, then enable me to go back inside. Maybe. The rain was nice. If I didn't have to go back inside eventually, maybe I wouldn't have. I could feel Cloud's thoughts travel to my head. There was no point in trying to block him out, it never worked. I figured that I might as well listen while I was at it.

_Cloud, quit upsetting her!_

_Why do you stand up for her anyway?! You don't know her!_

_Because, I, unlike you, am a nice person and I like to take care of children. And you know that she could be – _

_Tifa, Cloud,_ Zack started,_ Yelling never makes anything better._

_Who the hell made you the mediator?!_

_Cloud, just listen, Tifa is right. You need to be nice to her because she's going to be here a while. She can't survive in this world without you. You're her…protector or something, you have to watch out for her. And I…have to watch out for Cynthia. I just know it.  
_

Cloud shrugged and sighed. _Fine, then._ I knew he was coming out here. I clasped my ears, hoping to get some peace of mind for just a moment.

His sloshing footsteps sounded in the dark as he came out, and sat on the wet curb next to me. "Listen –"

"Cloud, I don't want you apologizing to me only because everyone else told you to. If you don't mean it, you might as well go back inside." I scooted away from him, shaking my hair out a little so it could cover some of my face. I then turned my head away, gazing off into the obscure shadows of the night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his mouth open and close, trying to find the right words to say. I pretended to watch the passerby scurry off to their homes, briefcases or umbrellas placed over heads as they ran full out in the pouring rain. Yet Cloud and I sat out here, getting soaked. In the end, Cloud sighed, and stared at his shoes. "Seriously, I mean it. I'm sorry for being mean, I just – I'm just not...good with girls." He did something I _never_ thought Cloud Strife would do. He blushed, twisting _his _head away from _me. _

I continued to stare off into the night, seeing nothing. "Aerith? Tifa?" I asked over my shoulder, but he just shrugged.

"...Kind of...But besides, Aerith is Zack's girl..." he mumbled, trailing off. He looked dejected as he said this.

I was confused. I had read a translated version of "Maiden Who Travels the Planet", and it was to my understanding that Aerith still harbored feelings for Cloud.

"But I thought-? I thought Aerith still liked you...?"

Cloud shrugged. "Zack had all the time he needed to change her mind."

I frowned, still wondering about that. Something seemed to be missing, almost as if he was deliberately not telling me something. I glanced up at his face. It was weary. But then again, it wasn't like what he said wasn't plausible. I could easily see Zack's engaging personality winning her over again. "Tifa, she's always liked you-"

He shrugged again. "I just don' t know," he whispered. "Okay?" There was some unfathomable emotion in his eyes, that looked a lot like he was in pain. I wanted so desperately to understand, but...talking about it was hurting him.

I nodded. "Alright," I said uneasily, realizing that I was making him uncomfortable. I wanted to know what was up between Tifa and him, but he seemed unwillingly to elaborate. So I didn't ask.

"So you still like them...?" I pressed. It was noisy, but I was somewhat interested.

"Not really," Cloud answered. His tone was strange, as if concealing some emotion buried beneath his words. "I'm just..." He paused then, not sure what to say.

"Mad about what happened?" I offered, rotating my body slightly to look at him. Well, Aerith had gone back to Zack, so that could be one. But shouldn't Tifa still like him? I pondered over this, watching the rain droplets on Cloud's hair glisten like tiny pearls in the dim light. I wondered why it captivated me, watching them slowly drip, silently fall...

"Yes," he confirmed, sighing with chagrin. Cloud looked tired suddenly…and miserable. He still gazed at me, his expression apologetic and sincere. When he looked like that, it instantly made me feel culpable for being mad at him. He knew this. Just when I wanted to be angry with him, too. Damn him. I sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, I forgive you. Just please be _nice,_" I stressed.

He shrugged. "As long as you keep your girly stuff to yourself."

"Fine, but you keep your _sentimental_ stuff to yourself."

"Okay, fine," he agreed easily, smiling a little regretfully.

I nodded. "We have a deal then." It was silent for a few moments, my head resting on my cupped hands contemplatively. Cloud shifted a little, rubbing his chin before deciding to speak again.

"Let's go inside before you get sick," Cloud suggested, holding out a hand to help me off the sodden sidewalk. I shook my head. He cocked his head quizzically to the side in response.

I breathed deeply, savoring the crisp scent of the rain. "No…" I wrapped my arms around my torso. "I think I'll stay out here, walk a little. Rain is dark and despairing...yet it has a lightness to it...I find it...soothing. Comforting," I said quietly. "It reminds me of home...I like it." Cloud glanced at me, a bemused expression coloring his features, before he walked off, shrugging.

"Fine," he agreed and started to head back inside. But then he paused, seeming to remember something. He hurried back inside, and a few minutes later reappeared, holding a jacket.

_I don't want you to get sick. _

He securely wrapped the jacket around me, almost protectively, before heading back inside again. I wiggled into it comfortably, shivering as warmth returned to me. I rubbed my head against his jacket, which smelt of dirt, sweat, and…_him. _I stood up, walking into the darkness, as rain encased my body. I glimpsed up into the stars, the pinpricks of light so much brighter and clearer here, and wondered what I was meant to do here. I just knew I needed to do something important; stuff like this didn't happen everyday. Maybe Cyndii and I were going to save Cloud and Zack's lives. Maybe I'll save the animated world with my best friend. Just maybe.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...this was originally part of the first chapter, but it was too long, so thus, the two separate chapters. D; Anyways, thanks to my beta reader again, and I hope you enjoyed this! (hands out Cloud plushies)**

**Reviewers get a batch of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. Happy thirteen and a day old to me...lawl. :D And hey, reviews will help me get this out faster...maybe. :) **

**And even for just reading, your awesome!  
**


End file.
